1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture data process system for searching a database storing various picture data about a subject, and enabling desired picture data to be viewed.
The present invention processes picture data in various fields, and especially makes picture data of various sports such as baseball, soccer, tennis, golf, etc. be retrieved and viewed. Otherwise, the present invention is applicable in retrieving and viewing picture data in other fields such as a fashion show, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, considering a professional baseball team, there can arise a request to refer to or study for future games the previous games, the performances of various players in the games, etc. In this case, normally, the contents of the games which are broadcast on TV are recorded by a video recorder, or the games are shot using a personal video camera, and a video tape is stored for future use so that the games can be played back later as necessary.
However, when such a video tape is used in displaying a desired picture on the screen, it is necessary to forward or rewind the video tape while watching the screen until the desired picture can be correctly displayed on the screen. In addition, when a user wants to repeatedly see a specific picture, the user has to repeat the forwarding and rewinding operations each time, thereby requiring much labor and time. As a result, the process is inefficiently performed.
The present invention aims at solving the above mentioned problems, and providing a picture data process system capable of immediately retrieving picture data of a desired scene to be viewed by a user.
The present invention is configured as follows to attain the above mentioned purpose.
That is, the present invention is configured as a picture data process system including a storage unit for storing the picture data associated with the attribute information about the data, an edition display unit editing the attribute information and displaying the information as graphics, and a display control unit for displaying picture data associated with the attribute information selected from a graphical display by the edition display unit.
With the configuration, desired picture data associated with the attribute information can be easily displayed only by selecting the attribute information displayed as graphics by the edition display unit.
The present invention can also realize various configurations and embodiments within the range of the gist of the present invention.
The present invention can also obtain preferable results from the processes of the picture data of the players of ball games such as baseball, soccer, tennis, golf, etc., but is not limited to these applications.